La niña y el pan
by Elenear28
Summary: "Empiezo a sacar los ingredientes: harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, nuez moscada, canela… Al final, pongo un frasco lleno de pasas y frutos secos sobre la mesa y veo como su rostro se divide en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Haremos el especial? —No— le digo negando con la cabeza y su ánimo decae—, tú lo harás." Historia para el Foro El Diente de León. Personaje set: Peeta Mellark


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto del mes de setiembre del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

* * *

 **La niña y el pan**

—¿Así está bien? — pregunta ella mientras se pasa una mano enharinada por la frente, dejando una línea blanca por encima de sus cejas.

Me agacho para estudiar su trabajo y le sonrío.

—¿Qué te parece a ti?

Ella se sonroja un poco bajo su tez bronceada por el sol.

—Creo que he puesto más de las que dijiste que cabían en la bandeja, papi.

A sus pies, su hermano juguetea con el carrito de madera que Johanna ha tallado para él en su última visita.

—¿Y qué crees que pase ahora?

Ella parpadea dos veces, haciendo que sus largas pestañas proyecten sombras sobre sus pómulos.

—¿Tendremos una galletota?

Me río.

—Sí, creo que sí— le digo rozando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano— ¿quieres una galletota, Willow?

Ella niega con la cabeza y empieza a retirar las pequeñas bolas de masa de la bandeja.

—Realmente doy pena para estas cosas ¿verdad?

Le sonrío.

—No, claro que no. Estás aprendiendo muy rápido.

—¿Ya están las galletas? —pregunta Rye alzando sus grandes ojos grises. Willow le lanza una mirada fulminante.

—Aún no, pero cuando estén, no podrás comer ninguna.

Él abre la boca con sorpresa y se levanta con poca gracia. Supongo que su torpeza la ha heredado de mí.

—Porque no quisiste ayudarnos a papá y a mí —dice ella colocando sus muñecas flexionadas sobre la curva de su cintura, en una pose amenazante— ¿Recuerdas? Ahora trata de comerte tu pequeño auto.

—Willow… — la regaño y ella voltea un rostro, casi idéntico al de su madre, fingiendo inocencia

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

—Si las hiciste tú entonces seguro que de todas formas saben horrible— apunta Rye devolviendo su atención a los juguetes desparramados bajo la mesa en que su hermana ha estado batiendo la mezcla para galletas.

Willow lanza una exclamación herida antes de endurecer su mandíbula y alzar la barbilla con un gesto que la hace parecerse mucho a Katniss.

—Pues no podrás averiguarlo porque no conseguirás ni una sola.

Por primera vez Rye parece creerse las amenazas de su hermana. Su labio inferior empieza a temblar y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Pero…

—Toma— le digo tomando el bol, con los bordes llenos de masa cruda y pasándoselo—. Prueba esto.

Su rostro, mucho más redondo que el de Willow se ilumina.

—Eso es mío— se queja ella cuando ve a Rye hundiendo alegremente un dedo en la masa. Él voltea a verla y le saca la lengua en un gesto triunfal y ella voltea a verme indignada —. ¡Papá!

—¿No ibas a ayudarme a hacer los panes para tu madre?

Ella parpadea lentamente y finalmente asiente.

—¿Qué tipo de pan vamos a hacer?

Empiezo a sacar los ingredientes: harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, nuez moscada, canela… Al final, pongo un frasco lleno de pasas y frutos secos sobre la mesa y veo como su rostro se divide en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Haremos el especial?

—No— le digo negando con la cabeza y su ánimo decae—, tú lo harás.

Ella parpadea.

—Pero…

—Yo te ayudaré— le prometo—, pero solo si lo necesitas.

Una pequeña uve surge entre sus cejas y ella se muerde el labio.

—Vale —responde empujando sus mangas hacia arriba y recolocándose la redecilla sobre su larga cabellera— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

…

Rye salta, intentado alcanzar el tirador de la puerta, pero aún le faltan un par de centímetros para conseguirlo. Su cabello rubio reluce bajo el sol de las últimas horas de la tarde mientras se voltea, dándole una mirada suplicante a su hermana que, resoplando, se pasa el paquete, cuidadosamente envuelto en un trapo, a su mano izquierda y abre la puerta.

—¡Mami! —chilla Rye mientras se cuelga de los pantalones de su madre, que mete las manos bajo sus brazos y lo alza con suavidad.

—Hola a ti también— dice ella dejando un beso sobre su frente y acomodándolo sobre su cadera —. ¿Tuvieron un buen día?

—Willow no quiso darme galletas— se queja él, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su hermana.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué Willow no quiso compartir? ¿La ayudaste a hacerlas?

Rye desvía la mirada y se retuerce en los brazos de Katniss para que lo baje, repentinamente incómodo por la dirección que tomó la conversación.

—Ya me lo figuraba— dice ella, adelantándose y besándome con suavidad. Sus dedos se enroscan en mi cabello y ambos cerramos los ojos por un momento.

—¿Todo bien con tu día? —le pregunto preocupado, a sabiendas de que hoy ha despertado teniendo uno de sus días malos.

—Mejor ahora— dice ella mientras se agacha para besar a Willow.

—Traje algo para ti, mamá— dice nuestra hija estirando los brazos que sostienen el pan.

—¿En serio? ¿Para mí?

—Papá me ayudó a hacerlo —agrega ella después.

—No es cierto— respondo yo—. Lo único que hice fue meterlo al horno porque aún no tenemos permiso de mamá para que lo hagas sola.

—No lo tienen, no— replica Katniss poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras, aún de cuclillas, empieza a desenvolver el pan.

—Se quemó un poco, lo siento— se apresura a decir Willow con la mirada gacha—. Tuve un pequeño accidente con la paleta para sacarlo.

Una expresión de sorpresa sale de la boca entreabierta de Katniss cuando ve el pan. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y ella cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

—Puedes tirarlo si no te gusta, mamá— dice Willow rápidamente, alarmada por la reacción de su madre.

—¡No! —dice ella rápidamente mientras la atrae con el brazo libre y la encierra en un apretado abrazo. Katniss hunde la nariz en la despeinada cabellera de Willow, que aún se resiste un poco a que su madre recoja su cabello en dos trenzas y deja salir un jadeo—. No. Es perfecto. Gracias.

—¿De verdad?

—Es un pan muy especial— dice Katniss en voz baja —. Es un regalo maravilloso, Willow.

Ella suelta un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Quieres ponerlo sobre la mesa para que lo partamos?

—Tendremos que quitarle las partes quemadas.

Katniss le sonríe.

—Encárgate de eso, iré en un minuto.

Ella toma el pan y sale disparada hacia la cocina.

Katniss se levanta y se acerca a mí para hundir el rostro en mi pecho.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —pregunto besando su cabeza.

—Hoy sería su cumpleaños— dice con tristeza —. Gracias por llevártelos hoy. Necesitaba un rato para estar sola.

—Lo que necesite, señora Mellark.

Ella se ríe.

—Gracias, señor Mellark.

—¡Papá, Willow no me deja comer pan!

Katniss se ríe un poco y me dedica un gesto de disculpa.

—Creo que no queda más remedio que encargarse de eso.

La observo alejarse, mientras pienso en el largo camino que hemos recorrido para llegar hasta aquí.

* * *

 **Mi participación de este mes! He logrado escribir al menos una historia, a pesar de que el tiempo ha estado escaso. No estoy segura de si me dará tiempo de hacer más, pero al menos logré traer a Peeta a la vida una vez en este reto, mucho mayor de lo que lo conocemos, ya con dos hermosos retoños. Este se centra en la niña, que tendría unos ocho años en esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
